1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tags and tagging technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tagging method and apparatus of a portable terminal for tagging content to aid in a searching/retrieval of such tagged content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tag is a keyword used to represent certain content or search for relevant content. Tagging is a function used to input a tag into corresponding content. Tagging is typically performed by a manual tagging scheme whereby a user directly inputs keywords and/or by an automatic tagging scheme whereby a keyword is automatically extracted from the metadata of the content and then input to corresponding content.
In recent years, with the development of communication technology, Internet service providers offer a variety of web-services that allows users to upload a variety of contents, for example, still images or moving images, to websites, to manage them, and to share them with other users. The websites refers to homepages, blogs, web cafés, and Internet photo album websites, etc. As such web-services are activated, the Internet users have an interest in the edit of contents. For example, a user can combine several photo images into one, cutting off a part of the images, etc., and then upload it to a web server providing web services. The edited content, however, does not contain the tag information. That is, the conventional content edit method is disadvantageous in that users need to manually directly input tag information to the edited content, as content once edited can become untagged.